What Little Girls Are Made Of
by chica blanca
Summary: Orihime raised a hand to her bruised cheek. "I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of."


Title: What Little Girls Are Made Of

Title: What Little Girls Are Made Of

Characters: Orihime and Ulquiorra

Timeline: After she gets snatched back, after spoon head bites the dust (manga)

Reasoning behind this ficlet: I usually don't write Orihime much, not saying I don't like the girl…I just don't write her much. I feel like everybody looks at her and sees the damsal in distress and I think she's got real strength buried in there somewhere. I was listening to this song, and she just popped into my head…

_I'm going home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door, light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight, and now he's got one_

_He ain't seen me crazy yet_

_Slapped my face and shook me like a ragdoll_

_Now don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_Gunpowder and Lead – Miranda Lambert_

The hand clamped on Orihime's arm was going to leave a bruise as it dragged her down the stark white hallways, too fast for her to keep up in the ridiculous outfit she was wearing.

Tripping for the fifth time, her captor merely jerked her onwards, not even looking back to see if she was back on her feet. She felt too numb to even care as her arm wrenched sideways as they took the corner quickly.

"Keep up, worthless trash."

She merely bit her lip and tried to stay moving forward while her mind was running in circles. Nothing had happened the way she had expected. She hadn't saved anyone by coming here…he lied to her.

She blinked as that thought hit her. And why shouldn't he have lied? She believed him, didn't she? Thought that by sacrificing herself she could prevent her friends and loved one's from getting hurt. She should have known…she should have _known_ her friends wouldn't leave her to rot.

She had been the good little girl, doing what she was told as if she didn't have any choice. Being compliant while everyone else was risking everything just to do what was right.

She was still dazed by this revelation when he flung her into the dimly lit room that had been her prison all this time. He was speaking to her, but the words didn't seem to compute.

His green eyes, normally so impassive, narrowed in anger as he assumed she was ignoring him. His pale hand arced back and she watched with passive interest as it slung towards her face.

A grunt of air left her lips as her head snapped to the side with the impact. When he didn't get any further reaction from her he grabbed her upper arms and bodily shook her, causing her head to loll back and forth.

When her glazed eyes finally locked on his with some hint of attention he dropped his hold on her, causing her to hit the floor with a thud.

"Worthless little girl…why Aizen-sama didn't kill you outright I don't know. Stay in this room until you are needed, trash." With that he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Orihime slowly lifted a hand to her bruised cheek as her mind started to clear. "Worthless?" she asked the empty room. "I am not worthless." She said with conviction, for once believing her own words.

Gathering her feet under her, she stood shakily as her resolve hardened. Ripping at the ridiculous outfit, she reduced the amount of excess cloth that was causing her earlier lack of grace. She pulled her long hair up into a knot on the top of her head and squared her shoulders.

"I am not worthless." She repeated. Tsubaki and Shun'o appeared in her line of vision.

"Of course your not worthless." Shun'o said, her arms crossed over her chest.

Tsubaki just smiled. "She's got it now." As Shun'o shot him a confused look, he elaborated. "Intent."

Orihime was ignoring the both of them. She raised her hand to gently touch the spreading bruise on her cheek, anger filling her normally vibrant eyes. "Worthless little girl, am I? Lets show him what little girls are made of."

An: so I thought I would stop there because I was afraid I would botch up the scene where she kicks his ass, because I really don't understand her techniques very well and I generally suck at 'fight scenes' anyways….

Well drop me a line…if ya liked it or hated it

Oh, and Officially Speaking is _very_ close to being updated, and a better chapter than the last, I promise!


End file.
